rozenmaidenfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hime
Hime is a doll made by a rival dollmaker of Rozen's. She is his first doll. She is still to meet the sisters, however, she has already met Kirakishou. History Hime was not originally made to one day battle the Rozen Maidens; that is what she was told to do later. Hime was originally made to stave off her father's loneliness. He heard of the Alice Game while travelling, and believed that Hime was already Alice. So, he told her to prove it. Once she has done this, she must return the dolls' rozen mysticae, and continue on with her life with her father and sisters. Personality Hime is a rather stuck up, snobbish doll. She believes that she is truly the more superior doll. Whenever she doesn't get what she wants, she begins to act like a spoiled, childish brat, and throws a tantrum. She does have a rather nice side. When she is acting nice, she is gentle and sweet, and rather helpful. Most of the time, however, she comes across as rather indifferent and blunt. She is could be seen as either a Tsundere or a Kuudere. Like Shinku, Hime has a rather odd obsession. She has a love of lollipops, and turns into a giggling child if in possession of one. Once she has finished it, however, she will either become annoyed, angry or saddened greatly at the loss. Appearance Hime has long, flowing, wazy black hair, with a few of the tips dyed silver. She has a straight cut fringe that stops just above her brow. She also has pale skin and silver eyes. She wears a black velvet dress, with a Victorian style bodice and a plain black skirt that stops at her knees. She also wears black stockings that stop at her thigh with a lacy edge, and black high heels with x-shaped straps on her foot. In her hair, she has a white headband with a thin black ribbon which ties under her neck, and a silver rose attacked onto the right side. Hime is the same height as the Gardener twins. Abilities When fighting, Hime summons up ribbons of differing dark colours; black, grey, indigo, and navy being only a few examples. She also, like Shinku, wields a dark purple cane like a sword. She summons up her cane with the help of her blue purple artificial spirit, Ouji. Gallery Please note that the following pictures are not really how she dresses. It is just to give you an idea of her appearance. Possible Hime.jpg|This design is the closest to her. The only difference is that the dress is a one piece, the skirt is different, her shoes here lack the x-shaped straps on her foot, and there are less frills. Hime Possible.jpg|Yet another possible design for Hime (The thing in her hair is supposed to be a rose) Possible Hime Design.jpg|Another possible design Trivia *Hime, when she first meets her, mistakes Souseiseki for a boy. *Hime and Ouji are both Japanese for Princess and Prince, respectively. Category:Dolls Category:Female Category:Dolls that use canes